Lunaria Lion Koakshi
Luna Medina or Later to be known as Luna Core Rivera Is the Third Youngest Daughter Of Zero amongst the Tiger Sisters, but is the oldest out of Pan Medina. Shes shows Interest in hand to hand Combat, and Is an expert With Blades due to the fact that she has a variety of them. She has a Huge Love Interest On Hunter Core Rivera, although he thinks of her as a Nuisance, the 2 Eventually get Married. She also the most hot headed Girl amongst the Tiger Sisters and has an uncontrollable temper, that can only be triggered if you hurt Hunter Core Rivera. Early Life Life On Earth Personality Relationships 'Hunter Core Rivera' Luna first met Hunter Core Rivera At the age of 15 On August 13th, 1994, In Dublin Ireland while taking a high school Field trip to the country of Ireland. and the 2 started off as huge rivals, and did not talk too each other as often as people who first meet do as often. Things for Luna began to change when She saw hunter in danger during the events of The Great Irish Civil War, and she began to fight along side the Ireland Gorge Division in an attempt to defend Ireland's independence from the Opposing forces of the the Recourse Irish Core. After witnessing much of his battle experience she grew impressed, and began to act more friendly towards Hunter than she had a few months ago. She began to grow feelings for Hunter every time she saw him stating to no one but her father or her sisters revealing that she has a crush on Hunter Core Rivera. Luna's crush is often revealed multiple times, due to the fact that she always seems more closet to Hunter than she ever use to be, such as scooting closer to him when ever he is sitting next to her or wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Hunter was always thinking of Luna Medina as a complete Nuisance due to the fact that he was a grand total of 120,000 Years old and she was only 19, and began to show much aggression towards Luna hopping that she would leave him alone. He failed, her feelings reach the point of dating during the events of World War III when Ireland was Invaded by the United States during the Second Invasion of Europe during the closing events, she appeared to be focused on finding Hunter instead of fighting Europeans. she was enraged when she saw Hunter with another girl named Rina Kisillia during the events of the great Irish Purge and attempted to kill her out of her jealousy but failed and was thrown out of Ireland by Hunter, sending Luna crying while heading back to Japan. 5 Years later Luna returned to Ireland and ended up apologizing to Rina for mischief behavior, stating that she was just Jealous that Hunter liked Rina more than she did her. Rina Excepted the turns of apologies and the 2 became friends. However On April 4th, 2029 Rina developed breast cancer and died 2 Days later leaving Hunter in a large state of depression After the death of Rina Kisillia, The 2 later began to date even though Hunter was never concerned to be happy due to the fact that Luna Indeed was not Rina and the 2 would always often argue at one another, but Luna never gave in and stayed together with Hunter until the events of their Marriage on December 7th, 2030. Hunter always tried to get Luna to divorce him by going out with other women, arriving late, forgetting their Anniversary, and Luna's birthday, but all these antics did was anger her, for the past 20 years, and finally at last after so many failed attempts he finally gave up trying to divorce her and began to take his marriage with her seriously. Luna remained married to Hunter until booth of their deaths during the closing events of the Rivera Federation War. 'Tiger Sisters' 'Zero Medina' 'Shiziku Medina' 'Continentals' Wars Death Of Hunter Core Rivera Death Category:Continental Lovers